Most Wanted
by Britt9400
Summary: Bella Swan had a pretty normal life living in Forks with her friends and family. Until the most wanted killer in America shows up in her room confessing his undieing love for her. Bella/Edward. Dark and Possessive Edward!
1. Prologue

**Well here is my new story and I am so excited for to start it! I really hope you guess like this and don't worry I will be finishing Getting Over It. This story won the poll and I'll be updating this story again after I finish my other story. Also if you don't like dark Edward or possessive Edward this is not the story for you. So here is the Prologue to Most Wanted!**

**I Don t Own Twilight!**

Bella's Point of View

"Edward, please don't do this." I whispered in the dark forest and looked in his green eyes.

"I have to Bella, if I don't go out there alone, they will arrest you too." he whispered back and caressed my cheek softly.

"Y-You can't leave me Edward." I cried and collapsed to the forest floor bringing my knees to my chest.

I heard voices from a distance and knew that it was the cops looking for Edward. They were the reason I was falling apart.

"Bella, my love, you need to run and get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." he said as I felt big strong arms around my shaky body, trying to calm me down.

"Why cant you run with me Edward." I whimpered and pulled him closer to me.

"Bella they have fucking cops everywhere. If they see me trying to get away, they will kill me Bella." he sighed and ran one of his hands through his bronze hair.

"If I don't fight back and they don't kill me, Bella there is a chance I'll see you again." he said and he kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

I closed my eyes and could feel my heart breaking. I wanted to scream and never let Edward go. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now he was being taken away from me. When I first met Edward, I was scared and all I wanted to do was get away from him. He was so possessive over me, and I learned to get use to his dark ways. Edward had two sides. His sweet side, and his dark side. I hated seeing Edward kill people, but he always said he was doing it for me. I really didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

_I _can't_ let him go!_

"My love, I will find a way to see you again." he whispered as he gave me sweet kisses all over my face.

"This isn't the last time you will see me my love." he said and felt his arms tighten around me.

"I don't believe you." I whispered and could hear the sounds of police dogs barking in the background.

"I promise on my life that I will see you again love, and when I do we are going to have a beautiful wedding. Then we are going to make beautiful baby's together and I will hold you in my arms everyday of forever." he whispered as he closed his eyes and had a small smile on his face.

_He is thinking about our future._

"How are you going to get out of this mess Edward?" I cried in his shirt and kept on thinking about what my future was going to be like without him.

_Lonely, dark, depressing, and no happiness._

"You have to trust me Bella, you are mine don't ever forget that." he growled and I could feel his dark side coming out.

"I hear something, follow me!" I heard someone say in the distance.

"Bella run and don't look back." he whispered as he picked me off the ground and gave me a little push to the direction he wanted me to go.

"No." I said as I shook my head and felt my hands turn into fist.

"Go Bella." he hissed and pushed me a little harder and now I could see dark figures coming towards us.

"I promise we will be together again." he whispered and I had know choice but to trust him.

"I love you." I said as I started to make my way away from him.

"I love you too, forever." he whispered and I could see tears falling down his face.

I painfully turned away from him and started to run to the nearest road I could find. As I ran, my tears were falling down my face fast and I started to cry uncontrollable. I heard yelling and dogs barking from where I left Edward. I prayed to god that they wouldn't hurt Edward, and I would soon be in his arms again.

"Please, please, please let Edward be okay." I sobbed and my legs started to feel like jello.

But that's when I heard the one noise I didn't want to hear, a gun shot.

_Goodbye, my love._

**There is the Prologue! Please review if you want to know what the hell is going on. I have a great idea for this story and cant wait to see what you guys think! Please review and maybe I'll think of updating. **

**Love, Britt9400!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I decided I would update Most Wanted and a new chapter for Getting Over it will be up soon! Thank you for all who reviewed! Also I just want to let you know that this story is going to have a happy ending because I hate story's that kill off character. So here is the first chapter of Most Wanted.**

**I Don t Own Twilight!**

Bella's Point of View

"What the hell are you doing Alice?" I asked as I walked in my living room and saw her lying down on my couch flinging popcorn across the room.

My whole living room was trashed with candy wrappers and Alice's clothes all over the place. I have been letting her stay at my apartment because of the great friend I am.

"Nothing." she sighed and rolled over on her stomach acting like I wasn't even there.

Alice has been like this since Jasper left for collage three days ago, and I was getting really sick of her not doing anything all day. She asked me a week before Jasper left if she could stay at my place in tell she gets the idea that her boyfriend is all the way in Florida.

"Come on Alice, get up and do something for a change." I said as I sat down on the couch by her feet.

"No." she said as she turned to glare at me.

"Jasper is going to be back Alice, it's not like you are never going to see him again." I said as pushed her and took the blanket off of her body.

"You don't know that Bella! He could already be kissing some Florida slut!" she yelled and threw a pillow at my face.

"Jasper would never cheat on you Alice, your the love of his life." I said as I threw the pillow back at her.

"If I was the love of his life, he would have stayed with me." she said softly and grabbed the blanket from me to cover her face.

"I'm not letting you stay at my place forever." I sighed as I ran a hand through my long brown hair.

"Bella your my best friend! You wouldn't kick me out!" she cried as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's called tough love, sweetheart." I said as I got up from the couch and walked to my small kitchen.

"Bella! Can you bring me something to eat!" Alice shouted as I rolled my eyes.

I love Alice to death but I don't think I could stand her living with me any longer, and it's only been three day! I met Alice when we were both in the ninth grade back in high school and have been friends since. She pretty much is the sister I never had. Then Alice met Jasper when he came to our high school in eleventh grade and it was love at first site for them.

As I walked in my kitchen to start making breakfast, I had to think about what would help Alice get over the idea that Jasper is cheating on her.

I sighed as I grabbed some toaster waffles from the freezer and made a some for Alice.

"Do you want to go shopping this weekend?" I asked as I walked back to the living room with her breakfast.

"What's the point, I have no one to look cute for!" she cried in the couch pillow.

"Oh Alice." I said as I put down her breakfast on my coffee table and started to clean up the living room.

I have never seen Alice this depressed before and I was getting worried. I needed to figure out how to get her out of my apartment and go live her life.

"Alice don't you work today?"

"No I don't wok in tell next weekend." she said as she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

_No way! She isn't staying like this for a week!_

"Okay that's it! I love you Ali but this isn't health!" I yelled as I grabbed the blanket off of her body and threw it across the room.

"I know that Bells, but ever time I go outside I think of J-Jasper." she cried and pulled me into a hug.

"Alice why can't you stay at your apartment? I mean it's right down the hall." I said as I pushed her away and crossed my arms.

It was Alice's idea to live in the same apartment building and now she spends all her time messing up my space.

"Bella, ever time I go in my apartment there is so many things that reminds me of Jasper." she said softly and switched on the TV.

"I have to go to work in a hour Alice, so please can you try to clean up for me?" I asked as I threw one of her shirts on the ground.

"Sure." she mumbled as she watched the TV not even paying attention to me.

I walked out of the living room and into my bedroom to get ready for work. I have been working at a bookstore that was in the mallsince I graduated from high school two years ago. I make pretty good money and I get to spend the whole day with Rosalie.

I hurried as I changed into my work uniform and grabbed my purse off of my dresser.

"Alright, I'm leaving, call me if the apartment building burns down." I said as I opened the front door.

"Yeah whatever, tell Rosalie I said hi."

I made my way out of the building and into the car garage. I jumped in my red truck and took out my cell phone to call my brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, can you stop by my place in an hour to check up on Alice." I said as I pulled out of the garage and on to the street.

"Yeah of course Belly Welly, she isn't doing any better." Emmett said.

"No she isn't, and when you see her try to talk to her about moving back into her apartment." I sighed in the phone as I stopped at a red light.

"Of course Bells, I'll do as much as I can." Emmett said and heard a crash in the background.

"What the fuck are you doing Emmett?" I said as I turned into the parking lot of the mall.

"Nothing, just cleaning." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay I'll just tell Rose how you are cleaning up the place."

"No!" he yelled in the phone.

"I wont tell, but what did you break this time?" I asked as I park my truck.

"A chair." he mumbled.

"A chair really? What did you sit on it and break it." I laughed as I got out of truck and started to walk towards the building.

"Yes." he mumbled again and I tried to hold in my laugh.

"Wow I think you are getting on the heavy side Em." I said.

"Hey I'm not fat, just really muscular." he groaned and could hear the frown on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to the bookstore and thought about how great my older brother is. He was always there for me in high school making sure that nobody messed with me and unfortunately kept all the boys away from me. He was two years older then me making him twenty two but I could always count on Emmett to help me when I needed it.

"Well I'm about to start work Em, make sure you fix that chair before Rose comes home." I said as I made my way to the backroom of the store.

"Don t worry I will, I have to get back to the gym anyway."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone and looked around to see if Rose was here yet.

I put down my purse in the corner of the employes only room and started to get ready for my day of work.

"Hey Bella."

I turned around to see Jane my manager and who also is a super bitch.

"Oh hey Jane." I said as I forced a smile on my face.

"I need you to go through all the new books that came in today." she said with a huge bitch smile as she pointed to twenty boxes in the room.

"Sure, do you need me to put them away when I'm done." I said as I felt my hands turning into fists.

"Well duh, there not going to stack themselves." she said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well I better get started then." I sighed and hoped she would leave me alone for the rest of the day.

"Yeah you should, and if your friend Rosalie is late again today she can say goodbye to her job." she smirked and flipped her ugly blond hair over her shoulder.

"Rosalie is already here Jane, she is in the bathroom." I said as I looked towards the door to see if Rose would be here on time.

"Whatever, just do your job and make the customers happy." she snapped and walked out of the room.

_Stupid Bitch_

I grabbed the box full of new books that came in today and started to look though them. I needed to put them in piles to see where they would go out in the store. I check the time again and notice Rose was late.

"Where the fuck is she?" I whispered and grabbed random books to go through.

Rose has only been late two other times and it was because Emmett always forgot to put gas in there car. I happily covered for her both times and wondered what happened to make her late again.

I was half way down with the first box when I heard the door slam open.

"You wouldn't believe the morning I had!" Rose yelled and had a mean glare on her face.

"What the hell happened, I had to cover for you again." I said as she joined me on the floor to help me go through the boxes.

"Well first my blow drier wouldn't work so I had to drive all the way to the store to buy another one and when I finally made it to the store I figured out I left my purse at my house." she yelled angrily.

"That's it? That's why you were late."

"No I'm not finished yet, so I go back home to get my purse and saw some dog shitting in the front yard." she shouted.

"What?" I laughed.

"Yeah there was a dog taking a crap in my yard so I started to chase the damn dog and guess what happens next!" she yelled as she threw the books into messy piles.

"I don't know tell me."

"I have a total Bella moment and I trip as I'm chasing the fucking dog."

"Wow you never trip, I wish I could have seen it." I laughed and started putting books on a cart.

"Well guess what I landed on!" she shouted.

My eye's grew wide.

"Yup I landed on the dog shit and it was all over the front of my outfit! So I had to go inside to take another shower and change, but then I didn't have anything to dry my hair with so that's why I look like crap today." she finished

I looked at Rose and she could never look like crap. She was to beautiful to ever look ugly.

"Did Jane come in here already?" she asked and finally calmed down from her story.

"Yeah she would have fired your ass if she knew you weren't here on time." I said as I stacked books on the cart.

"Whatever, she's just mad I'm getting laid and she isn't." Rosalie huffed.

Rosalie and I made are way out of the backroom to start putting books on the shelfs.

"So is Alice still being a drama queen."

"Yeah, do you have any idea how to get her out of my apartment?" I asked.

"Kick her ass out, it's not that hard." she said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Rose she is my best friend not some dirty old hobo."

"I never said she was a hobo Bella, but she needs to learn she cant mooch off other people." Rose said as she stacked the last book on the shelf.

"Then how about you come over and play the role of the mean best friend." I sighed as I glared at her.

She glared back at me and I felt like her glare could set a person on fire.

"Hey did you hear what happened in Seattle?" she said as we made our way to stack more books.

"No I have been to busy dealing with Alice."

"How could you not know, It's been on the news all week." she said and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry I have a life that doesn't included watching TV all day."

"The Seattle police found four dead body's in a empty field last week, they think it's the job of the famous Edward Masen." she whispered as she shook her head back and froth.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The killer who has murdered people all over the Untied States Bella."

_Wow he sounds like a dick._

"Huh, that's intrusting " I said as I turned back to the bookshelf.

"That's all you have to say? This dude is close to Forks Bella, you could be his next victim." she said with a serious look on her face.

"I really don't think he is going to come here."

"You never know Bella, make sure you lock all of your doors and windows when you get home."

"Sure whatever." I said and I didn't even give a second thought about it.

**There is the first chapter and it's mainly about the background of Bella's life. I will be updating my other story later this week, I have been so busy with school I almost forgot to write a chapter this week. So please review if you want to know what happens next.**

**Love, Britt9400!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I finally decided to update this story. Thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad that people are taking a liking to this story! So here is the second chapter.**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

Bella's Point of View

"See you tomorrow Bella."

I waved goodbye to Rosalie as I made my way to my truck. After a long day at work, all I wanted to do right now was grab a bowl of ice cream and watch a movie. I was so fucking tired that I felt like I would collapse to the ground at any time now.

I yawned as I climbed in my truck and started the engine. As I drove out of the parking lot I decided to turn on the radio to see what was going on in the world. I switched on the radio to a random channel and couldn't wait until I was home.

"_The state of Washington is now on the look out for Edward Masen, if you or someone you know have seen this man please call the Seattle police deportment."_

I rolled my eyes as I changed the radio station to listen to some music and not boring old news. When I was driving down the road I was thinking about ways to cheer Alice up and maybe I could get Jasper to come visit us during the holidays.

My cell phone started to ring in my purse and already knew it was Emmett by the sound of my ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Bells how far are you from your apartment?"

"I'll be there in two minutes, why do you ask?" I said and started to become worried.

"Yeah I don't know how to tell you this but Alice is messed up." he said nervously.

"What do you mean by messed up?" I said as I started to speed down the road to get home faster.

"Alice cant handily alcohol very well." he finished and my eyes grew wide.

"Emmett god damn it! You know Alice was never good with alcohol! Remember last New Years Eve?" I yelled and really wanted to kill my fucking brother right now.

"Oh yeah she got fucking wasted by just one shot, maybe I shouldn't have had a drinking contest with her then."

"Why are you so fucking stupid Emmett." I groaned as I finally made it to my apartment.

"Hey I just wanted to make Alice feel better and have fun."

"Whatever, I'm here I'll see you in a minute." I said as I hung up my phone and ran up to my apartment.

After that New Years Eve, Alice said she was never going to drink alcohol again because of the huge hangover she had in the morning. Don t get me wrong Alice was really funny when she was drunk, but she could do some nasty things when she is under the influence.

I opened my door to my apartment and the first thing I saw was Alice lying on the floor looking at the ceiling with a crazy look in her eyes. I gave a death glare at Emmett who was laughing on the living room couch.

"Alice?"

"Oh hey Bella banana." she giggled as she wormed around on the floor.

"Your helping me put her to bed." I glared at Emmett.

"Alice doesn't want to go to bed." she slurred as she grabbed my leg and bit my ankle.

"Ow, what the fuck Ali." I said as I pushed her away and grabbed her arm to pull her off the ground.

"Wow, she is weird." Emmett laughed and helped me get Alice on the couch.

"Emmett will you have sex with me." she giggled and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her.

"Ew no way." Emmett laughed as Alice continued to attack him.

"Wait until Rose finds out you said that Ali." I laughed as I grabbed the blanket and put it over her body.

"Alice doesn't want to go to bed!" she yelled and spoken in third person again.

"Yes you do." I said as I pushed her down on the couch for her to lie down.

"Maybe we should hit her in the head with a frying pan."

"Why the hell would we do that?" I asked as I turned to Emmett.

"It will knock her out so that she gets some rest." he said as he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Well we are not going to hit Alice with a frying pan so get that out of your head."

"I want Jasper."

I turned back to Alice and saw that she was crying her little eyes out.

"Oh Alice do you want me to call him so you can talk?" I asked

"Yeah pixie, just call him up." Emmett said as he grabbed Alice's cell phone and handed it to her.

Alice didn't even give a second thought about it and started to dial Jasper's number. I felt bad that Alice had to go through this.

"Dude, why did she ask if I wanted to have sex with her?" Emmett asked as he looked at Alice who was now talking to Jasper.

"She is lonely Emmett, and she doesn't know what shes saying."

"Yeah well I better leave, Rosalie is probably getting worried that I'm not home yet." he said as he gave me a hug goodbye and grabbed his coat.

"Bye Alice." he said as he made his way to the door.

I looked at Alice but she was to busy talking away on her cell phone to even notice Emmett leaving.

"Call me if you need any help later." he laughed and walked out my front door.

I turned away from my front door and I started to get a very weird feeling. A feeling like something bad was going to happen. I walked to my living room window and looked out into the dark night. I felt a shiver go up my spine when I saw a dark shadow figure on the other side of the street just standing there looking at my apartment building.

_Okay, that is really freaky._

"Bella, Jazz wants to talk to you." Alice giggled and making me walk back to the couch.

"Hello?"

"Bells what the hell is wrong with Alice?" Jasper asked with angry in his voice.

"I didn't do anything, blame this on Emmett I was at work all day." I said as I looked at Alice who was now reading a magazine.

"I told Alice I was coming home for Christmas and that calmed her down a little." he sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this Jasper but I don't think this long distance thing is going to work."

"I know Bella but I don't know what to do."

I looked over at Alice who was now passed out on my couch with the magazine she was reading on her lap.

"I got to go Jazz, I need to put Alice to bed." I said

"Alright talk to you later Bells." he said as I hung up the cell phone.

I walked over to Alice and put the magazine on the coffee table. I pushed Alice down so that she was now lying down on the couch rather then sitting up. I covered her body with a blanket again and turned off the living room lamp.

_Gosh I feel like her mother!_

I walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. As I stepped in the shower the thought of the strange figure that was outside came back to me. Who stands on the side of a road staring at a building?

_This town has some freaky people._

I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head as I stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off and changed in to my sweatpants and tang top. I put my hair in a messy bun and I couldn't wait to sleep in my warm comfortable bed.

I yawned as I climbed in my bed and a small smile was on my lips when I rested my head on my pillow. I soon drifted off to sleep.

_Bang!_

I jumped up in my bed as I heard the sound of an window being closed and wondered what the hell was happening.

_Maybe Alice got hot during the night and opened the window?Then the wind closed it?_

I looked at my nightstand and saw that it was only three o 'clock in the morning and I have been asleep for about five hours. I stopped breathing to see if I could hear anything or anyone moving around in the living room.

_Oh fuck, what if someone is breaking in my apartment?_

I couldn't hear anything and I wondered if Alice had woken up from the noise also, but she should be pretty hungover so I don't think anything will wake her up. I looked at my doorknob and wished that I could have gotten a lock just in case someone is trying to break in my apartment.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep until I figured out what made that noise. I felt my heart start to race when I heard the sound of a footstep that was coming from the kitchen.

_Holy fucking shit!_

I was so worried for Alice who was sleeping in the living room all by herself and that there was some strange person in the same room as her. I was about to grab my cell phone to call the cops but when I reached over to my nightstand I figured out that I left my phone on the coffee table.

_I am so fucking stupid!_

So now I was trapped in my room with a possible stranger in my living room where poor little Alice was sleeping. I don't think this could get any worse.

I stood up from my bed and quietly walked over to my door. I pressed my ear to the door and waited to see if I could hear better.

"Isabella." I mans voice whispered right on the other side of my bedroom door.

I jumped back from where I was standing and held my hand to my mouth to hold back my scream. I felt like my room had gotten smaller and I didn't have enough air to breathe. I didn't know what to do. I had no way to call the police so the only thing I could do was to wait and see what the stranger wanted.

I was to busy freaking out to notice that my doorknob was turning and someone was about to enter my room.

_Fuck this I'm to young to die!_

I pressed both for my hands against the door and pushed as hard as I could to make sure the intruder didn't get near me. As I was pushing against the door to keep it closed, I felt the stranger pushing the door to open and he was winning this battle.

I groaned as the door hit me in the head when the stranger pushed it opened with more force and I fell backwards on my ass. I raised my hand to my forehead and could feel a bruise forming. I looked up to see a man standing over me and I couldn't see his face because of how dark it was in my room.

"W-Who the fuck a-are you?" I stuttered and was ready to fight back if this guy was going to hurt me.

The man didn't say anything as he bent down and pressed a cold hand to my forehead to check the damaged that he made.

_What the fuck is this guy doing?_

"Don't move." he growled as he stood back up and walked out of my bedroom.

_Okay then._

I looked out my bedroom door and saw him in my kitchen getting something out of my freezer. I was so confused to what this guy was doing and I was pretty sure he was planning to kill me or something.

Soon enough he came back with one of my ice packs and gently put it against my forehead. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. First he hit me in the head with the door and now he is taking care of me?

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he stroked my cheek with his pointer finger.

I slapped his hand away from my face and glared at the man who broke in my apartment. I was ready to get up from the floor and run to my phone to call the cops.

"Alice." I gasped as I jumped up and ran to my living room to see if she was okay.

I sighed in relief when I saw her sleeping soundly and looked like she wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

"She is a very heavy sleeper if you ask me." the strange man said behind me.

I turned around and asked the question I wanted to know.

"Why are you here?" I asked and was surprised that I didn't stutter.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said darkly and laughed at my terrified face.

**I just want to let you guys know that Bella has no idea what Edward Masen looks like so she isn't going to find out he is a killer right away. I'll be updating Getting Over It this weekend so sorry for the late updates, please don't be mad at me. Thank you so much to all who reviewed on the last chapter. I would love you guys more if you reviewed again!**

**Love, Britt9400!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I hope you guys like this chapter because I was having a little trouble writing it. Also thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter! Love you all!**

**I Don t Own Twilight!**

Bella's Point of View

I looked in the eyes of the stranger who broke into my apartment and was preparing myself to do anything possible to get him out.

_All of the apartments he could have broken in to, he chooses mine. That shows the great luck I have!_

My heart was beating loudly in my chest that I could barely hear what he was about to say to me.

"Come here love, I haven't seen you in a long time." he smirked and opened his arms for me to hug him.

_What the fuck? I have never seen this guy in my life!_

I started to back away slowly from him as my eyes grew big with fear. I was ready to grab Alice and get the hell away from this guy.

"There is know need to be scared Bella, I don't bite." he said as he walked towards me.

Ever time he took a step forward I took a step back, not wanting this stranger to touch me. I could feel the tears in my eyes getting ready to fall as I thought about why this was happening to me.

"You have some serious problems" I whispered as I took another step back and felt the back of my body hit the wall.

"Do I?" he smirked, and kept on walking towards me very slowly.

"I'll scream if you come any closer." I said trying to sound strong, but my whole body was shaking with fear.

"So, that's not going to solve anything, that's just going to make me kill anyone who comes in this room." he said angrily and stopped just a few inches from me.

"Please just leave, take whatever you want and go away."

A dark smile suddenly appeared on his face as he reached out to take my hand but I quickly pulled it away from him.

"You know Isabella I don't like when things don't go my way, now first you cant tell anyone about my little visit tonight, am I clear?" he growled.

_Who does this guy think he is? I need to fucking tell someone about a stranger breaking into my apartment._

I had enough of this guy, I looked at Alice's who was still quietly sleeping on my couch. Oh how I wished that she would wake up and go get help, but I was completely alone in this situation.

I looked back at his face and saw that he had a small scar right by his left eyebrow. That little scar made him look dangerous in so many ways.

"I said, am I clear?" he hissed and pushed me into the wall roughly.

I cringed as my head hit the wall and a soft moan of pain left my lips. The tears that I was holding were now falling down my cheeks and started to think of ways to get away from him.

"Yes." I whispered and looked down at my feet.

"Good, you will get use to following my rules Isabella." he said darkly and grabbed my chin so that I was looking in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him angrily. His hand dropped from my chin and looked at me lovingly.

"The plans I have for us Isabella..." he said and leaving the sentence unanswered.

He was slowly bringing his face closer to mine and looked like he was going to kiss me. But before he could get any closer I suddenly kneed him in the groin and ran over to my coffee table to get my cell phone. I heard him groan in pain as I ran to my bedroom to call the cobs. I was so wrapped up in getting my cell phone that I almost forgot about Alice. I turned back around to see the stranger glaring at me and he quickly stomped over to poor little Alice.

_Fuck, leave Alice alone!_

"Drop the fucking phone or I'll kill your little friend here." he spat as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at a sleeping Alice.

"Please don't hurt her." I whimpered as I stared at him with tears in my eyes.

"Drop the god damn phone and I wont." he growled, my eyes were on his finger that was over the trigger of the gun.

I bent down to put my phone on the floor and kept my eyes on him to make sure he didn't do anything to my best friend.

"Good girl, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he smirked but still had the gun to Alice.

"Please drop the gun." I whimpered and was feeling sick to my stomach.

"I will if you give me a proper hello." he said as he walked over to me with the gun still pointed at Alice.

"I-I don't k-know what you m-mean." I stuttered, terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Oh I think you know what I mean." he smirked as he raised a finger to his lips.

"I'm not going to kiss you, your sick for even thinking that." I said angrily and looked down at my cell phone.

"I really don't like that answer." he said as his foot stepped on my cell phone and crushed it in hundreds of pieces.

"You know it's very easy for me to kill someone, I sleep very well after I take someones life." he whispered as he lowered his gun to the side of his body.

_What a sick fuck._

"W-Why are you telling me t-this." I stuttered.

"Just preparing you for what your life will be." he said as he slipped his gun in his pocket.

"Now how about that kiss." he laughed darkly and grabbed my chin.

"Don t touch me." I sneered and smacked his hand away from my face.

He shook his head and backed away from me. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

He sighed angrily and looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"I don't even know your name, why the fuck would I kiss you." I spat, but still shaking with fear inside.

"You are really starting to piss me off."

"Why should you be pissed off. Your the one who broke into my apartment and threaten to kill my best friend." I said and push him away from me.

"Now get the fuck out of here, or I'll call the cops when you leave." I said, all I wanted was for him to go away.

"Oh love, I'm the only one who does the threatening here." he growled and glared at my horrified face.

_Okay, I am know longer fearless._

He walked over to me and trapped me between his arms.

I don't understand, why are you here?" I asked again, this time wanting an answer.

"I'm here to plan on taking something that's mine." he growled and stared at me possessively.

_What the fuck?_

I had my hands into fist and could feel the room getting hatter. I felt like punching this guy for coming into my place and threatening me. I couldn't do anything, he crushed my phone and had me pinned to the wall with no way to escape.

"Leave." I whispered and looked away from him.

"Fine."

I looked up at him in shock, I didn't think he would leave so easily.

_Maybe he wont bother me anymore!_

"Don t think for a second that this is the last time you'll see me, I will be back." he said as he brought his hand to me cheek.

_Fuck my life!_

"If you tell anyone about this I will hunt down everyone you care about and put a bullet in there head." he spat.

I whimpered when he grabbed my arm roughly and I knew for sure there was going to be a bruise there later.

"Remember what I said love." he whispered as he let go of my arm and started to make his way to the door.

"Bastard." I whispered, but hoping he heard me.

He turned around with the look of angry on his face.

"I do this because I care." he said harshly and his hands were in fist.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I sneered, glaring at the man that I now had to listen to if I wanted my family and friends to be safe.

"I do things differently then normal people." he said.

"Just go." I whispered looking at his bright green eyes.

He turned around but not before whispering three words that made my heart stop.

"I love you."

My eyes grew wide when he closed the door. My heart started to beat fast again, I felt sick. I was feeling very dizzy after he left and had the sudden desire to sit down. I slid down the wall and brought my knees into my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

_What the hell I'm I going to do?_

None if this made any senses. Why the fuck did a random stranger say he loves me? I have never seen him in my life and knowing that he's going to be back made me feel like this wasn't going to end well.

I didn't know how long I stayed in the same position on the floor just thinking about what just happened, I was so confused.

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw Alice looking at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you on the floor? Did you have a nightmare?" she joked, but then she saw my teary eyes and stopped laughing.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked and sat down next to me on the floor.

_God, if only you knew Alice._

"I'm fine just a headache." I lied and shrugged my shoulder like it wasn't a big deal.

"What happened to your damn phone." she said as she pointed to the pieces of my poor cell phone.

"I stepped on it." I lied again wishing she would let it go, but Alice always wants answers.

Alice narrowed her eyes and she knew that I was hiding something but didn't press the subject.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some."

"Sure." I mumbled as I got up from the floor and made my way to the couch.

"You sound like your doing better." I said as she grabbed two coffee cups.

"I feel a little better from talking to Jasper last night, but I still feel empty." she sighed as she turned on my coffee maker.

I turned to the TV and switched it on to get my mind off things. As I was watching the news they were talking about the latest Edward Masen story. Suddenly a picture popped up on the screen and it looked just like the man who was in my apartment a couple hours ago.

_Oh fuck! The man was Edward Masen!_

Again, fuck my life!

**Yeah so what did you think? I think I'll make this Edward darker then my other story. So please review if you want me to continue!**

**Love, Britt9400!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with other chapter of Most Wanted! Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter! Also if you are wondering when I'm going to update my story's check my profile out, I have the dates when I'll add a new chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

Bella's Point of View

_Why didn't he kidnap me or something last night?_

I was flipping through the channels on the TV trying to get my mind off of Edward Masen. My eyes were on the TV but my mind was thinking of something completely different. Fear had over came me when I found out the man who said he loved me was the murderer Edward Masen and everything he said last night was a blur except those two words that he said before he left.

"Are you sure your okay?"

I turned my head away from the TV and almost forgot Alice was still here watching me with concern. She was leaning against the kitchen counter just waiting for me to do something interesting.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." I said and made sure I didn't make eye contact with her.

_I'm perfectly fine, except for the fact that a murderer loves me and I have never seen him in my life!_

"Hmm." she hummed and narrowed her eyes at me like she was trying to figure out a difficult math question.

I turned back to the TV and I could feel my eyes start to water in frustration. I hated that I couldn't tell Alice what happened last night and I was scared for what was going to happen later tonight. Suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Alice why don't we spend the night at your apartment tonight." I said, turning my head back to where Alice was standing.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine staying at your place Bella." she huffed.

"You cant stay at my place forever, so we'll sleep at your place tonight so you get the idea of living at your apartment instead of mine." I finished.

"You wont leave in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping right?" she asked with a scared expression on her face.

"No Alice, I promise I'll stay." I sighed.

"Fine." she said and walked away from me to go to the bathroom.

When I heard the bathroom door close I let out a long breath thinking of how great It felt about not spending the night here.

_Great I turned into Alice!_

I turned off the TV and stood up from the couch. I walked towards my room to get ready for the day and decided I wasn't going to think about Edward Masen any more. I slipped out of my sweatpants and put on a pair of jeans. I then was to tired to even care what else I put on today so I grabbed a sweatshirt that was on my bedroom floor. I let my hair down and walked out of my bedroom to see Alice pacing around my living room.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, concerned about what she was thinking.

"I tried to call Jasper but he didn't answer!" she yelled and threw her arms in the air like it was the end of the world.

"Alice he has classes today, he'll probably call you back when he has time." I sigh, walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I hope your right." she said and follows me to the bathroom.

"I think you just need to calm down and relax Alice, you have been staying in my apartment doing nothing." I said and grabbed my tooth brush and toothpaste.

"I know, what do you want to do today? I'll try not to think about Jasper today." she said sadly.

_And I'll try not to think of Edward._

As I brushed my teeth I could tell Alice still thought something was wrong with me. It felt strange having your best friend watching your every move.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right?"

I put my toothbrush away and ran a hand through my hair avoiding her stare.

"Of course Alice." I huffed and walking away from her.

"You have been acting strange all morning and when you watched the news this morning you had a shocked look on your face." she said and followed me to the living room.

"I was shocked about the weather outside." I said quickly and mentally slapping myself in the head.

_Really Bella, Alice is not going to believe that!_

"Why are you shocked that its eighty degrees out and sunny?" she asked amused by my answer.

"I just am." I said frustrated

"Okay then." she said and decide to drop it.

_That was a close one!_

"So if were going to spend the night at my place I need your help cleaning up." Alice said changing the subject.

"Wait I'm confused, your apartment is always clean?"

"It was until Jasper left." she mumbled and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator.

"I'll help you clean your apartment if you help clean mine." I smirked,looking at her clothes that were still all over the living room floor.

"Yeah whatever." she rolled her eyes and took a sip of the soda.

I looked at the window that I was sure Edward came through last night and started thinking about how he knew me. I mean I don't think its normal for some one to say they love you if it was the first time that the saw you.

Even if he did know me and loved me, how the hell did he know where I lived? I walked to the window and I could see how easy it was to climb through, my apartment was on the first floor. But I was sure I locked all my windows last night. He had to have something to help him break in.

Then a sudden thought came to me, what would he have done if I didn't wake up? Would he have hurt me in my sleep? Or maybe he would have stolen something. He could have easily hurt Alice, she was probably the first thing he saw when he climbed through my window.

I was so confused, he left me with so many questions and I knew I wasn't getting answers any time soon.

I shook my head and was frustrated with myself for thinking about Edward again.

_What the fuck Bella! You said you wouldn't think of him._

I had the right to think about him, who wouldn't think about a guy who broke into there apartment.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me." Alice said and threw one if her shirts at me.

I started grabbing all of the garbage off the floor and looked over at Alice who was picking up all of her clothes and putting them in her bag that she brought over from her place.

"I have a lot of laundry to do today." she sigh,looking at her clothes.

We continued to clean around the living room and kitchen until all of the garbage was gone. I was so happy that I had something to do to keep my mind off of the strange man.

_The strange man that was sexy as hell.._

"Fuck." I mumbled, shaking my head getting him out of my mind.

_I need some serious help._

"Alight we got all the crap out of you place now we need to do mine." Alice smirked and I had a bad feeling her apartment was going to be twice as bad as mine.

I groaned as I followed Alice out the door and into her apartment.

"What the fuck happened in here?" I said shocked.

I couldn't even believe the mess that was in here. Her kitchen was trashed with food all over the floor and the smell was even worse. It smelled like something had died in here I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Alice what happen." I asked again bring my hand up to my mouth trying to hold in the gag coming up my throat.

"I was mad okay, so I took out my frustration by throw things." she said like it was know big deal.

I walked in her living room to see that pillows had been ripped in half and the pictures she had hanging on her wall were smashed on the floor. Her coffee table was tipped over on its side and magazines all around it.

"Alice." I groaned not even wanting to see the rest of her place.

"I'm sorry Bella, but everything in here reminded me of Jasper and thinking about him not being her anymore is horrible." she cried covering her face with her hands.

"It's alright Alice, I'll help you clean up even if it takes us all night." I sighed.

"Just because Jasper is gone Alice doesn't mean you should trash your apartment." I said as I looked down the hallway to her bedroom and saw her clothes all over the place.

_This is going to take awhile._

Alice started putting her pictures back on the wall when I heard Alice's cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella hows the drama queen doing?" Rosalie said.

"Come on Rose give her a break, how would you feel if Emmett moved away?"

"I would find a way to get use to it Bella, Alice isn't even trying."

"I still have a feeling that you would be worse then Alice if Emmett was gone, I could picture you doing anything possible to stop him from moving away." I said as I started clean up all the gross food.

"Well Emmett isn't going anywhere so we don't have to have this conversation." she huffed, angry that I was probably right.

"Was there another reason you called?"

"I was wondering if your busy tomorrow, I need to go shopping I have nothing to wear." she said, but I could tell that something was wrong.

"We all know that you have enough to wear Rose, what do you need to buy?"

"I just need something okay." she snapped at me.

"Fine I'm sorry I asked, I'll call you tomorrow." I said, annoyed with her attitude.

"Bye." she huffed and hung up on me.

_What's her deal._

I put my cell phone away and saw Alice throwing away all her pillows that she ripped in half.

"Yeah we have to go shopping for some new things." she smiled.

"Well your living room is almost cleaned up, I started throwing away all the rotten food."

I looked outside to see that it was dark out already. I could hear my heart racing just thinking about what was to come later tonight.

_Maybe he wont even show up._

Alice and I spend the reminder of the night cleaning up and making a list of what she needed when we went shopping tomorrow.

"Rose sounded really off when I talked to her." I said as I made myself comfortable on her couch.

"Really? What does she ever have to worry about?" Alice said sitting down next to me.

"Not sure, we'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Well I'm going to bed, are you okay out here on the couch?" she asked and stood up.

_No._

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I said as I waved her off.

"Alright goodnight." she said and made her way to her bedroom.

Once she was in her room a felt fear over come me again. I kept on looking around to make sure nothing was going to pop up and hurt me. I suddenly stood up from the couch and wanted to make sure her windows were locked. I walked to her front door to make sure that was closed first.

I checked the lock on the door and notice it was safely locked. I was about to walk away from the door when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

_Not again!_

I tried not to jump to conclusion thinking that it was Edward, it could be anyone walking down the hallway. I took a deep breath when I heard the footsteps stop right in front of Alice's apartment door.

"Are you trying to hide from me Isabella?"

This time I couldn't hold back the scream that came out of my mouth.

_Why does this have to happen to me!_

**Oh no. There is going to be a lot of Edward in the next chapter and I knew that's what every one wants! So review if your liking what your reading so far!**

**Love, Britt9400!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well hello there everyone! Here is the next chapter and sorry it took long I had a lot of test taking these passed weeks. I am really loving all the nice reviews I'm getting for this story and so happy that people are enjoying reading Most Wanted.**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

Bella's Point of View

As I screamed, I backed away from the door and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. I gulped when I didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. I opened my eyes just staring at the door and waiting for something to happen. I jumped when a hand came on my shoulder and turned me around to face them.

"What the hell is wrong?" Alice snapped as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

_So she doesn't wake up when someone breaks into my apartment but does when I scream bloody murder?_

"I t-that I heard s-something on the o-other side of the door." I stuttered and tried not to look her in the eyes.

"Well what did you hear?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm not sure." I lied and felt like just disappearing.

"Then lets find out then." she said, walking to the door and unlocking it.

"No Alice! What if it someone dangerous." I cried and pulling her away from the door.

_Like some crazy killer who said he was in love with me!_

She rolled her eyes at me as she pushed me away and opened the door wide open. I was about to grab her hand and make a run for it when I saw that know one was at the door.

"I think your hearing things Bella." Alice said as she looked up and down the hallway.

I followed her into the hallway and looked around.

_Where the hell did he go?_

"I was sure I heard something Alice, you got to believe me." I begged, and walked back into her apartment.

"Maybe you heard someone going into there apartment, or your just tired Bella you need to get some sleep." she said and patted me on the back to comfort me.

She was right, maybe I was just over tired and imagining things.

_No your not! You heard his voice Bella!_

"Goodnight Bells, get some sleep." Alice yawned as she made her way back to her bedroom.

I sat back down on the couch and dropped my head into my hands. I was so confused, where would he have gone? He just disappeared like some kind of ghost. He's playing a sick game with me. I felt my eyes growing heavy as I rested my head on my pillow falling into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes as the smell of smoke hit my nose.

_What the fuck?_

I jump off the couch and into the kitchen to find Alice trying to cook something.

"Alice!" I yelled and ran over to the food she was cooking.

I turned off the stove and tried to fan away the smoke. I looked down at the burned pancakes and whipped my head around to see a pouting Alice.

"God damn it Alice, I feel like I should get you a babysitter!" I yelled as I cleaned up the mess she made.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wanted to make you breakfast to show you how thankful I am of you for helping me out when Jasper is gone." she mumbled and looked down at the floor.

I sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Alice, you know that I don't mind taking care of you right?" I said as I gave her a hug to comfort her.

"Yeah, but I feel like such a horrible friend to you. I messed up your apartment and I made you help clean up mine." she whispered and could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Its fine Alice, I love helping you out. I just think maybe you need more then just a friends support to get you through this." I said sadly as I pulled my arms away from her body.

"Like I should talk to someone?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah."

_Gosh I hope she doesn't flip out._

"I guess I could try it to see if I like it." she smiled sadly.

"So you'll see a therapist?"

"Yes." she sighed and walking to the living room.

I followed her and turned on the TV to get my mind off things.

"So what was that all about last night?" Alice asked out of nowhere .

"It was nothing, I think I was just hearing things." I lied trying to change the subject.

"When do you want to meet up with Rose today?" I asked remembering the conversion we had yesterday.

"How about around three o'clock, I really need to clean myself up." she said and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Alright I'll text Rose to meet us at the mall at three." I said as I looked around for my cell phone.

_Bella you don't have a cell phone remember! Someone crushed it into a million pieces._

"Alice can you text Rose, I don't know where my phone is."

"Sure know probably." she said and walked to her bedroom to get her phone.

I felt my stomach growl and knew I needed something to eat before I go crazy.

"Hey Ali, do you want to leave early so we can get something to eat at the restaurant down the street?" I asked.

"No I need to get ready and you know how long that takes, you can go without me." she yelled from her bathroom and I heard the shower running.

"Alright I guess I'll see you at three." I yelled back as I made my way to the front door.

"Bye!"

I closed Alice's door and walked down the hallway to my place. I was suddenly hit by the thought of Edward being in my room just waiting for me. I stopped in front of my door and grabbed my key in my pocket to unlock it. I closed the door behind me as I walked into my apartment. I didn't see anyone in my kitchen or living room and started to relax.

I hurried as I changed my clothes to a dark blue tank top and some shorts, hoping that I wouldn't run into Edward in my own home. I pulled my hair into a bun and not really caring to put on any make up. I grabbed my purse off the counter and literally ran out the front door.

_Wow I'm freak._

I walked out the door of the apartment building and started making my way to my favorite little restaurant. I finally came to the front of the building and could already smell the food. As I walked in Heidi smiled at me and made her way over to me.

"Hey Bella, table for one." she said sweetly as I followed her through the restaurant.

"Yup, I'm meeting Alice and Rose in a hour." I said as I smiled at her.

Heidi was in her early thirties and still gorgeous as ever. Rose, Alice, and I have came here so many times that we became really good friends with her. She was a sweet girl, I still couldn't believe she was still single.

"Here you go Bella. Should I put your order in, you have the same thing ever time you come here." she smirked as I sat down at a booth.

"Yeah go ahead, I'm so fucking hungry." I groaned as Heidi laughed at me.

As she walked away I brought my hands to my head and rubbed my temples. When I get to the mall, I needed to get a new cell phone.

"Well that's just fucking great." I mumbled and closed my eyes trying to relax.

I opened my eyes as I heard somebody joining me at my booth. I looked up to man who had a hat and sunglasses on. He also had really baggy clothes on and I couldn't make out his body type.

"Um hello?" I said awkwardly and looked around to see if anybody else noticed this strange man.

The guy didn't say anything back but had a creepy smirk on his face. I was about to get up and move when Heidi came with my food and drink.

"Here you go Bella, who's this?" she asked and looked at the man who was still staring at me.

I was about to tell her I had know idea who he when the strange man decided to speak up.

"I'm a friend of Isabella." he said as he looked up at Heidi.

_Oh fuck I know that voice._

It was all coming together. That was why he was wearing sunglasses inside and was trying to hide his face from the world. I looked down at my sandwich and suddenly felt like not eating anymore.

"Oh I see, can I get you anything?" she asked him, looking at him strangely.

"No thank you." Edward said with a smile.

Heidi nodded and walked away from our table. I was begging her in my mind not to leave me alone with this killer. I stared down at my food, trying not to let this man effect me.

"Are you going to look up at me?" he asked and reached over for my hand.

I slapped his hand away and was still looking down at the table. I just wanted him to leave me the fuck alone. Why couldn't he just let me live my life.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I sneered finally looking up at his beautiful face.

"You should watch your language love,." he glared.

"You need to leave me the fuck alone, I don't even know you." I spat and grabbing my sandwich to take a bite out of it.

"No I don't think so, I think I'm going to keep on bothering you." he smirked and licked his lips as he looked me up and down.

_Gross_

"Can you not look at me like that you little fuck." I sneered and was ready to throw my food into his face.

"Trust me love nothing is little about me." he winked and leaned back in the booth like he was the shit.

"Alright I'm done." I stood up from the booth and threw money on the table.

I wasn't going to stand his cocky personality anymore. I made it through the door and started to make my way back to my place.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward asked as he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Please can you just leave me alone, what do you want from me?" I cried and could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

_Gosh I think I'm bipolar._

"Easy question I want you."

"Yeah well your not getting that, I think you need to leave me alone if you don't want me to call the cops." I said and pulled my hand away from him.

"Good luck with that." he laughed and pushed his hands in his front pockets.

"Why don't you go bother some other girl, because I need to be somewhere." I said as I turned away from him.

"Hey why don't you come on a walk with me."

I turned around to face him and knew that he was crazy.

"Why the fuck would I go on a walk with a killer." I sneered.

"Hey being a killer is my job, not my personality." he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek lightly.

_What. The. Fuck?_

"Your crazy just please leave me the hell alone." I begged and was ready to kick him in the balls if he touched me again.

"No this is fun, your beautiful when your angry."

I sighed and felt angry over come me. Was I ever going to get away from this guy?

**More darker and possessive Edward in the next chapter. As you can see Edward is getting creeper by the chapter. Also some questions well be answered in the next chapter. Review!**

**Love Britt9400!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yea I know I'm mean. I hate letting you guys wait this long for a chapter but I had testing early this month and then I had to get my wisdom teeth out late November, so I have been pretty busy. Also I well updating Getting Over It soon, I really wanted to update Most Wanted first. So again I'm sorry and hope you like the chapter.**

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

**Bella's Point of View**

I closed my eyes and felt him stepping closer to me.

"Are you okay?" I heard him whisper and could feel his breath on my face.

_That's a stupid fucking question._

"No." I said quickly as I turned away from him and started to make my way back to my place.

I could feel him following me as I walked fast down the sidewalk trying to get away from him. This was getting out of control. I had know idea what to do. I turned to enter my apartment building but a hand grabbed my elbow and stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

_I'm about to smack that smirk right off his face._

"I'm going home, so please let go of me." I said angrily and tried to pull my arm away from him.

"Well I'm not done talking to you yet so I think you need to calm down." he hissed, his amused expression gone from his face.

"Why the hell would a talk to someone who has murdered people, you need to fucking leave me alone. Besides I don't even know you." I glared at him and still trying to pull me arm away from him.

His eyes softened and he released my arm from his tight hold. He looked hurt at what I said to him and just for a second I felt sorry for him.

"You don't understand Bella." he whispered and glared up at the sky.

_What the fuck?_

"I think I understand that your a complete freak that stalks me for know reason." I said and regretted saying it when I saw his angry face.

" I will not be talked to like that Isabella. You better say fucking sorry." he growled and looked like he wanted to attack me.

"I'm not saying sorry for speaking my mind." I said and felt like slapping him across the face.

He glared at me and grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me into the apartment building. I had a shocked look on my face as I tried to get away from him and his dominant behavior. He looked around to see if anybody was near before speaking to me.

"You need to understand that your mine Isabella and I'm yours, I know that you are confused but I promise you that you well get answers soon." he growled and he pulled me into his chest for a tight holding hug.

_Holy shit he smells really good._

I shook my head as I looked up at his determined face. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. This was just my luck to be stalked by a crazy murderer and being told that I belong to him.

"If you don't give me answers right now I think I'll slap you across the fucking face." I said and felt his arms around my body pushing me harder against him.

_God I can't fucking breathe._

"I'm getting sick of your attitude Isabella, I think someone needs to teach you some fucking manners." he hissed as he grabbed my chin to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm not a child, now let me go I need to be somewhere." Thinking about meeting Alice and Rosalie in a couple minutes.

"You don't need to be anywhere but with me, your mine." he whispered and felt him kiss the top of my head.

_I'm getting sick of him saying that._

"I'm not yours, I belong to myself and no one else." I huffed as I still struggled to get out of his arms that felt like I was in a cage.

I heard him give a bitter laugh and felt his nose in my hair sniffing me. I was feeling sick to my stomach and getting angrier by the second.

"Everything well make sense soon Isabella, but for right now we both need to be somewhere." he whispered in my ear and gave a soft kiss on my neck.

I felt his arms release me and I pushed away from him as fast as I could. I didn't look back as I ran out of the apartment building and into the sidewalk again. I was hoping that he wasn't following me this time and needed to talk to my friends about this.

I hurried to my truck and jumped in the driver seat. I took some deep breaths before I started the truck, trying to calm myself down. I needed to find away from this situation. But for right now I needed to get a new cell phone and talk to my friends.

I pulled on to the street and made my way to the mall. I had know idea how I was going to find Alice and Rosalie in the mall without my phone. I drove into the parking lot of the mall and tried to find a spot close to the building but was not having luck. I finally found a spot not to far away and jogged to one of the double doors to the mall.

I looked around to see if I could find them right by the entrance, but couldn't find them anywhere near by. I walked over to the cell phone store to buy one without Alice and Rosalie knowing that someone crushed it into pieces.

"Can I help you?"

I looked to my left to see a boy who looked like he was in his late teens with brown hair and blue eyes. I was planning on getting the same phone I had last time but looked at the new styles that they had and decided I would get a nicer one.

After I bought my new cell phone and asked for my old number, I walked out of the store to see Alice looking around for someone.

_I guess that someone would be me._

I put my phone in my pocket and walked over to her.

"Hey Ali."

"Where the hell have you been? Rosalie is being a super bitch today." Alice huffed and giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry, I had something to take care of." I sighed and ran hand through my hair.

"Come on I left Rose at the food court." Alice said as she grabbed my hand.

When we walked through the groups of people, we passed the bookstore and I cursed in my mind forgetting that I had to work tomorrow.

_Well my mind has been thinking a lot of Edward._

When we walked to the table that Rose was sitting at, she had a glare on her face and looking straight at me.

"Where the fuck have you been? I need your help with something and you decided to be an hour late." she hissed and got up from the chair she was sitting at.

_What the fuck is wrong with her? Yeah Rose can be a bitch sometimes but not as bad as this._

Alice had a shocked look on her face and turned to me to see what I would say.

"Well I'm here now, what do you need help with?" I asked and formed a small glare on my face.

Rose looked over at Alice and then looked at me again. She took a deep breath and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" stepping closer to hear what she said.

"I think I'm pregnant." she mumbled and looked away from me.

My eyes grew wide and could tell Alice had the same face as I did. I blinked a few times and smiled softly at Rose.

"Are you late?"

"Yes." she mumbled again.

"Then I guess we need to see if you really are, there's a drug store somewhere in the mall." Alice said.

"Yea I guess, I just feel bad that I haven't told Emmett yet." she sighed but had a small smile on her lips and had a dreamy look on her face.

"It looks like your pretty happy to be pregnant." I smirked and thinking that I was going to be an Aunt, maybe.

"Yes I am, I guess that I'm excited." she smiled.

"I was wondering why you were acting like such a bitch today." Alice smiled and grabbed Rose's and mine hand to walk over to the drug store.

_Today is going to be a long day._

We entered the store and grabbed a few tests for Rose and decided we would go over to her house to see what the outcome of this would turn out to be.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I started as we entered Rose and Emmett's home.

"Of course, whats wrong." Alice said as we sat on the couch.

Rose was looking at the different pregnancy tests to see which one she should try first.

"I-I have a probably but I cant tell you." I stuttered and saw that both of my friends look at me with worried expressions.

"Why cant you tell us?" Rose asked and raised in eyebrow at me.

"I mean maybe I will tell you someday but not anytime soon." I sighed and remembered my conversion with Edward this morning.

"Then tell us when your ready Bells because right now we have some business to do." Alice said and we looked over at Rose who looked nervous as hell.

She picked one of the boxes up and looked over at us.

"I'll be right back."

When she closed the bathroom door Alice started to bounce in her seat.

"Wow calm down." I laughed and held her shoulder down.

"What if she is going to have a baby, then we have to shop for baby things and help her make a baby room! I am so excited!" she bounced and could tell that the old Alice was coming back again.

_This is way better then her trashing my apartment._

"So how do you think Emmett will react?" Alice asked.

"Trust me Emmett well probably be crazy happy, he loves kids." I smiled and looked at the bathroom door, waiting for Rose to come back.

"Do you think the well get married?"

I looked over at Alice and my smile disappeared.

"I'm not sure Ali, you know how Rose is with marriage." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just because her parents separated doesn't mean her and Emmett well." she frowned, looking over at the bathroom door.

"We have told her that a million times Ali, I think she is just scared. I mean I know Emmett wants to get married but he doesn't want to ask her because he is scared she will say no." I sighed and wondering why Rose was taking so long.

"Well I know that I want to get married, Jasper and I well make great parents." she smiled but had a sad look in her eyes when she said Jasper's name.

"Do you want to get married?" Ali asked.

_Who the fuck would I get married too?_

"I don't know Alice, if I meet the right person." I mumbled.

I heard the bathroom door open and Rose came out. Alice and I stood up from the couch waiting for what she was going to say.

"So?" Alice asked.

"It looks like we should start baby shopping soon." Rose said with a small smile.

**There another chapter done. As you can see there is a lot of things happening with Bella's friends then just the whole thing with Edward. Getting Over It while be updated soon because I know a lot of people wanted the next chapter. Review if you want Edward to kiss Bella in the next chapter:).**

**Love, Britt9400!**


	8. note

**Please read all of this authors note!**

**There has been a death in my family. My cousin Joesph passed away in his sleep a couple days ago. Getting Over It and Most Wanted our now on hold until late next mouth or early March. There is no way I can write anything right now because I am so sad that I cant even think straight. He was only 27 and my whole family is greatly shocked about his passing.**

**If you our a true fan of my story's you will please stay with me until I feel better to write. Please respect my choice of putting both story's on hold, I love all my fans and I promise to make it up to you when I get back. I loved my cousin and still cant believe that he is gone. My family is small so this is one of the first deaths in our family.**

**Again I love you all and please keep the people you love close to you, because you never know when they'll be gone.**

**I love you Joesph and I know your in a better place.**

**Love Britt9400.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello to all of my wonderful fans. I had a little time to myself this week and decided to write a chapter of Most Wanted. I'm sorry if some of the wording is off, I'm still trying to get back into writing my stories. I want to thank everyone who sent there prayers to my family at this hard time in my life. Also just to make everyone know I am not giving up on my stories. I love you all and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I Don t Own Twilight!**

**Bella's Point of View**

"What do you think about this Bella?"

I looked up from the clothing rack I was going through and saw Alice holding up pink footie pajamas for Rose's baby.

"Alice, we don't even know the gender of the baby yet." I said as I rolled my eyes at my best friend and returned browsing around the baby store.

It had been a full week since Rose told us her good news. The day after, Alice started looking around at baby stores and thinking about how she was going to design the nursery.

_It's also been a full week since I last saw Edward._

I felt a frown on my face as I walked around the store acting like I was looking for something special. I found myself in front of some cute staff animals on a shelf.

"We need to figure out when were going to have her baby shower, gosh there is so much to do." I heard Alice coming up from behind me.

"We'll talk about it with Rose when she gets back from her doctors appointment today." I explained as I picked up one of the stuff bears on the shelf.

"I cant wait when we know how far along she is." Alice cried happily and clapped her hands in excitement.

I smiled at her in agreement and put the bear on the shelf again.

"We better head back to my place, I told Rose and Emmett to be there around five." I said as looked at the time on my cell phone.

"Alright, lets go then."

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the mall.

"Emmett is probably jumping up and down with excitement right now." Alice giggled as she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Rose told Emmett about the baby the day after she told us. Emmett couldn't have been happier when she told him. I still can't believe my goof of a brother is going to be a dad, and that I'm going to be a aunt.

"Why do you look so depressed today? It's suppose to be a happy day you know." Alice said as I looked out the car window.

Why I'm I so depressed? I feel so lifeless today and can't even think right.

_Your depressed because your stalker isn't stalking you!_

Yup that was it. I was depressed because I haven't heard from Edward the killer stalker in a week and it confused me. I felt like he was messing with my head, like he wants me to miss him.

_Which you do._

I groaned as I rest my forehead on the car window and watched the passing trees. I was a horrible person for missing such a evil man. That was who he was, evil. Know one has a good reason for killing incident people.

I should be happy that he finally listen to me and is staying away from me.

"Hey are you even listening to me!" Alice yelled and hit me in the side of my arm.

"No."

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alice said as she pulled up to our apartment building.

"I don't know, just out of it today I guess."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked as she put her car in park and looked over at me.

"No." I sighed as I opened the car door.

I heard Alice mumble something behind me as I started to walk inside the building.

"Well if your not going to tell me whats wrong can you tell me what will make you feel better." she said as we walked together to make it to my apartment.

_Find Edward._

"I don't know Ali, maybe I'll feel better when Rose and Emmett get here."

We finally made it to my place and we sat down on my couch. I looked around my apartment and felt like something was off. I shook my head leaned back on the couch and looked up at the TV Alice just turned on. I turned my head when I heard a knock on my door.

Alice ran to the door and opened it quickly. I stood up from the couch and put a smile on my face when I saw a glowing Rose.

"So what did you find out?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"I'm about a mouth, and everything looks good." Rose smiled as she stepped in my living room.

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet?" Alice asked.

"We want it to be a surprise, were going to wait until the baby is born to know the sex." Emmett smiled and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"What! How I'm I suppose to buy the baby things if I don't know if your having a boy or a girl" Alice yelled and looked like she was going crazy.

"That's the fun of it Alice, just get things that our green and yellow. A boy or a girl can wear those colors." Rose explained as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Fine I like a challenge." Alice huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Bells, you haven't said a word since we walked in. What do you think about waiting to know the sex of the baby" Emmett asked.

"I think you should do whatever makes you guys happy." I sighed as I looked away from them and looked at the open window in my bedroom.

_Did I leave that open?_

"Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett asked with worry written all over his face.

"Don't even ask Emmett, she has been acting like this all day and won't tell me what's wrong." Alice sighed as she returned to watching the TV.

"Nothing is wrong, I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

_Because you were worrying about where Edward was._

"Okay then, well Emmett and I have to go. We have to go to dinner with my parents." Rose said as she sat up from the couch.

" You just got here! Does your parents know yet?" Alice asked.

"No, that's why were have dinner with them tonight." Rose said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"You sure I can't do anything to make you feel better Bells?" Emmett asked as he pulled away from Rose and wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sure Em, I'll be just fine. I'll call you later alright." I said, hoping that I could make his worrying go away.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." he said and kissed me on the forehead.

I watched as Rose and Emmett leave my apartment.

"I'm going to go too, I have to call Jasper and tell him the good news." Alice said as she gathered her things.

"See you later then." I waved at Alice and returned to my depressed mood.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I got off the couch and walked to my bedroom to check out my open window. I looked around my boring bedroom to see any sighs that someone was in here. I walked in front of the window and closed it. I also locked it just to make sure.

That's when I notice the little piece of paper on my pillow.

_Oh shit._

I literally ran to my bed and grabbed the paper off my pillow. I looked down at the paper and all I saw was a time.

7:00

That's all it said. What the hell does that mean? Is he coming here at seven.

_I am so fucking confused._

I throw the paper in my trash can and walked back into my living room.I haven't seen Edward in a week and now he decides to show up? I needed to get this guy away from me.

I looked at the time and it was about five twenty. I sat back down on my couch and thought about what the hell was going to happen. I yawned as I rested my head on the couch pillow and could feel sleep caching up with me.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself going deeper in the darkness of sleep.

_I was in a meadow, with beautiful flowers every where. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white sun dress and could feel the suns heat on my face._

_I had know idea where I was._

"_Bella."_

_I turned around to look in the forest right next to my beautiful meadow. I could see a dark figure walking slowly towards me._

_I felt myself smile as I saw that it was Edward coming towards me who was dressed in all black. He was now in front of me and was holding my face in his hands. He leaned in to kiss my lips so softly and felt him wrap his arms around my waist._

"_This is where you belong." he said possessively._

I knew I was wake now but I didn't dare open my eyes as I felt someone running there hand through my hair.

"Bella."

That's when I knew who it was. I felt a shiver of excitement go up my spine and tried to keep my eyes closed and not pay any attention to the dangerous man who was touching me. Edward moved closer to me and felt his lips running up and down my right cheek.

"I know your wake love." he whispered.

I was scared. But I couldn't hide this feeling of wanting to be close to him. He was a bad person and a girl like me shouldn't be with a guy like him. I was going to fight but how long would that last.

I stopped fighting with myself when I felt Edwards lips against mine ever so slowly just like the dream I had of him. My eyes opened and angrier ran through my body. I raised my arm and slapped him hard across his face that he backed away from me and saw his whole face go red with angry.

You shouldn't have done that my love." he growled.

_oops._

**Yup I know you hate me for stopping there but that who I am. You'll find out a little of how Edward knows Bella in the next chapter. Again thank you for everyone who was been staying with me, I love you all.**

**Love, Britt9400.**


End file.
